<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Engraved between the Lines by Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877399">Engraved between the Lines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan'>Anchan (Anchan_thevolleyballplayer)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Diary/Journal, Inanimate Object Narrator, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Secret Crush, Unreliable Narrator, this is an experimental story but please give it a chance it's not as weird as it sounds, why isn't that a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anchan_thevolleyballplayer/pseuds/Anchan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another attempt to open it comes from Lee Minho. It has been three entries later, though the date only changes twice. There’s no mention of letting Lee Minho in, neither into it nor Han Jisung’s heart – exact wording found on page 149.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MINSUNG BINGO: Round One</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Engraved between the Lines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yet another entry for @minsungbingo on twitter, check it out if you haven't already!<br/>This time for the prompt: Unreliable Narrator</p><p>Unreliable narrator, in this case, is personified through an inanimate object (Jisung's diary), and while it technically reveals things UN shouldn’t, it makes it a little confusing to keep up with what’s happening, so I think it still counts as a fill for this prompt!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It has been picked up, tender fingers carefully flipping through its pages; slowly looking through the ink words sunk into the paper like a saved memory. It’s being studied, absorbing its contents with bated breath and a hint of a shy smile.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers belong to Lee Minho, and it’s certain he doesn’t have an excuse to be in this room. It knows there’s no real reason to stick by for Lee Minho, other than being drawn towards Han Jisung’s bed. His belongings, one of which is the paperback itself.</p><p> </p><p>The words he’s silently adoring are memories of their old days that Han Jisung treasures dearly in his heart – that’s as much as it knows, because he flips through them over and over when feeling down. When he stays in his bed longer than usual, talks to it without realising it can hear him and answer him in return.</p><p> </p><p>Then come newer memories, those not of elimination and pages that Han Jisung has stained with tears; they’re all stories that have been engraved in both Han Jisung and in his paperback, inside of the book.</p><p> </p><p>It knows Lee Minho shares those memories because the said name has been whispered into the dark room like a mantra thousands of times. Both back then, and now when Han Jisung decides to let his memories out.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t mind one bit.</p><p> </p><p>The fingers dive further, warm palms pressing into the cover, shaky breath reaching its pages through lips stretched into a wide, sincere smile. Another set of paragraphs are revealed, ones that Han Jisung likes to smile at in the same soft way in which he looks at Lee Minho when the other isn’t paying attention. <em>It</em> is looking, though – doesn’t have to see, because Han Jisung notes everything down.</p><p> </p><p>And there are many words to describe how he feels about Lee Minho, all of them written on the pages Lee Minho is currently reading. It knows them by memory, lovely descriptions written with a different ink than usual, paragraphs erased and doodled over in an attempt to hide its contents.</p><p> </p><p>Then Lee Minho’s cheeks flame crimson red, a colour that has mostly been connected to Han Jisung’s face and clothes in its archive. That particular page always has this effect on its readers, it knows.</p><p> </p><p>There’s pressure on its pages, a tingling sensation just by the right corner of the latest section, right under Han Jisung’s words – yet the doodle belongs to Lee Minho. A heart shape that it clearly recognises from how often Han Jisung uses it, though this time isn’t followed by Lee Minho’s name.  </p><p> </p><p>And then Lee Minho places it down and disappears from sight.</p><p> </p><p>♫</p><p> </p><p>It’s being elevated again, a different pair of hands playfully turning it around and observing it. These belong to Lee Felix, whose name is less frequent than Lee Minho’s in its memories, yet still present in almost every new entry. Follows Han Jisung through each new chapter in life.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Felix doesn’t have an opportunity to open it, though, because something bustles through the room and disrupts its silence. Han Jisung’s voice is recognised among the ruckus, and then it’s being taken into its owner’s hands, pressing into his warm chest. Close enough to feel the thrumming heartbeat – one that accelerates when Han Jisung writes about Lee Minho, or when his ink feels heavy with unpleasant words on his tongue.</p><p> </p><p>Movement, then a sudden loss of balance.</p><p> </p><p>Lee Felix speaks up to apologise, words that have Han Jisung clutching it even closer. Mentions of Lee Minho circle through the air and the atmosphere feels heavy with fear. Page 23, November, Lee Minho’s elimination. Heartbreak.</p><p> </p><p>Yet then the feelings fade, and relief washes over Han Jisung’s body, his grip slacking. A question on his tongue that feels significant enough to be written down later. Then, Lee Felix’ presence fades and Han Jisung stays alone with it.</p><p> </p><p>After a long while, the correct and most familiar fingers fumble with its pages, flipping through them as if making sure the words did not disappear and that he would know who read it if he looked hard enough. It cannot tell Han Jisung the truth.</p><p> </p><p>The pads of his fingers linger on its last pages, caress the outline of a heart doodle drawn by Lee Minho. His handwriting is noted down in it, yet Han Jisung doesn’t seem to understand that yet.</p><p> </p><p>A fit of silent sounds leaves Han Jisung’s mouth and then a familiar pen tip burns into the paper pages, engraving new feelings onto the canvas. Embed words reflecting the wild heartbeat echoing through Han Jisung’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>♫</p><p> </p><p>Another attempt to open it comes from Lee Minho. It has been three entries later, though the date only changes twice. There’s no mention of letting Lee Minho in, neither into it nor Han Jisung’s heart – exact wording found on page 149.</p><p> </p><p>Words are being absorbed and memorised, eyes moving from paragraph to paragraph in a swift motion, stopping on the exact sections that were put the most effort into. Occasional huffs and giggles are let out into the room, and the bed creeks repeatedly under its weight.</p><p> </p><p>A clicking sound of a pen, then pressure on the current page, neatly tucked underneath the last words: <em>What if it’s really Minho who’s read my diary? </em></p><p> </p><p>Then, when a new set of words has been imprinted into it, there’s sudden ruckus again. One that is followed by Han Jisung’s sharp voice, and then it’s being lifted and held towards its owner. Han Jisung falls silent and then it’s being taken. Opened. Stared at.</p><p> </p><p>Understood.</p><p> </p><p>Han Jisung would have described it as getting hurt when it’s thrown onto the floor and left forgotten in favour of more rustling of the sheets and creaking of the mattress. It doesn’t mind, because it doesn’t feel pain and because the room is filled with laughter – which is almost always followed by a stream of warmth-filled words on its pages.</p><p> </p><p>It will soon welcome new words and impressions Han Jisung is about to experience, ink laced with content and joy. The satisfaction of comparing what has been with what is being written.</p><p> </p><p>It’s soon about to be filled with love.   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading &lt;3<br/>What do you think about the narrator choice? Please share your thoughts in the comment section~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>